


First Anniversary Visit

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Eleven year old Tadashi visits his parents' graves.





	First Anniversary Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving myself a little challenge to write short fics for a bit. I'm still working on my other WIPs, but since most of them are stupidly long (which is partially why I never finish them - I either lose interest or writer's block kicks in), I want to force myself to keep a story short. So for a little while, I'll be posting 500-1000ish word stories. They might not be the best lol. Figuring out how to end these is surprisingly hard. But hey, you can't learn until you try and get some practice in, right?
> 
> Anyway, I know this is short and not too detailed, and the ending is probably meh, but I hope you enjoy!

"Hiro and I are okay, I guess," Tadashi told the twin graves of his parents. "I think he finally got that you were gone and not coming back a few months ago. He doesn't kick or cry or scream anymore. Or ask when you're coming back."

Tadashi was eleven, and it had been a year since his mom and dad's passing. The anniversary had been a few days ago. Aunt Cass brought him and his brother here to the cemetery to visit. They'd laid down flowers, talked a bit, and Hiro held both of their hands, silently pouting at the grass surrounding his feet. Towards the end, Tadashi had asked if he could talk to their parents alone, before they left, and Aunt Cass agreed. She took Hiro back to the truck by himself, telling Tadashi to follow when he was ready. He'd nodded; he would.

"I still have nightmares about the accident sometimes," he admitted to them. "We're in the car again, and the other car hits us, and we crash into that third car. A lot of the time, I wake up screaming and have to go sleep with Aunt Cass."

He paused to take a breath. He hated those nightmares. They were awful. He didn't want to talk about them too much.

"I'm doing good in school," he told them. "Remember how I got offered to skip middle school and go straight high school? Aunt Cass said no. She's worried I'll get picked on or something. I don't really care. I like fifth grade. I have a bunch of friends, and it'd be...I don't know, sad, if I didn't see them anymore. We're gonna go to the same middle school, so..." he shrugged, trailing off.

He kicked a lump of ground. He didn't really know what to say. He just wanted to talk to them. He hadn't talked his parents in so long. It made his stomach ache.

"When we get to middle school, we're gonna try out for their baseball team," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm not sure what I want to do for sure when I grow up yet, but I love baseball. And lately, I've been getting more and more into robotics. Maybe I'll be a professional baseball player AND a robot scientist at the same time. That would be cool."

A large gust of wind blew across the area, whipping at Tadashi's clothes and hair. He shivered. It was cold.

He swallowed. The lump on the ground seemed to have somehow got in his throat. And the wind made his eyes water. He wiped at his face with his sleeve.

"I haven't cried over you guys in a while," he admitted, voice cracking. "But it's hard without you. I miss you. I wish you hadn't died. I still need you. Hiro does, too. And Aunt Cass. I don't understand why you had to go."

The graves, naturally, didn't reply. Tadashi knew they wouldn't. But he wished they would. He wanted to hear his mom and dad's voices again. Aunt Cass said they were watching over them, but Tadashi wanted proof.

He wanted to hear them. He wanted to feel them hug him.

He wanted to go back to the way it was before they'd moved in with Aunt Cass.

He wanted his old room back, the one down the hall from Hiro's nursery and not far from Mom and Dad's room. He wanted to climb into their bed after a nightmare, not Aunt Cass', not if he had the choice. He wanted to run down the stairs into their kitchen, hug Mom first and then Dad, who had Hiro in his lap, at the kitchen table before running off to school in the morning. He wanted to come home from school to see his parents playing with his little brother in _their_ living room.

He liked living with Aunt Cass, and he appreciated everything she did for him and Hiro, but it wasn't like before. Tadashi hated that his parents weren't there anymore. He hated that they were gone.

But they weren't going to come back, no matter how much he wanted them to. No matter how much Hiro and Aunt Cass wanted them to. And that was the hardest part.

"I miss you," he repeated as tears ran down under his chin. "I miss you so much. I just wanted to talk to you again; I don't even know what to talk about, I just wanted _to_ talk, you know? I miss being able to tell you guys things."

Tadashi wiped at his face again. He gave the graves a forced smile.

"I'll come visit again," he told them. "Not in a year, before that. Hopefully, I won't cry. I want to keep talking to you guys. This is - This is the only way I can now, I guess, so yeah. Maybe I'll bring Hiro sometimes."

He swallowed around the lump. He didn't want to cry the whole time he was here. He was tired of crying.

"I should probably go. Hiro gets bored really fast and I don't want to keep Aunt Cass waiting too long. I still love you. I'll come back again, promise."

With that, he took a reluctant step backwards, taking one last, long look at the graves, and turned on his heel.

It had been a year, and yet his heart continued to hurt. Tadashi wondered when the grief would stop hurting. Some days, it felt like it would hurt forever.

He hoped Aunt Cass was right, and his parents were watching over them. He hoped they were here in some way, and already knew all the things he wanted to tell them. Maybe, if it felt like it - if he kept talking to them and started to believe it - the pain would go away. Or at least lessen.

He hoped so, because as much as Aunt Cass tried and he loved her to pieces for it, there were days where Tadashi absolutely needed his mom and dad - and those were the worst days without them.

He just wanted to feel like they were with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> (I headcanon that Tadashi was also offered to skip grades like Hiro was, but Cass said no, and Tadashi didn't mind too much because he liked school and wanted to stay with his friends. Hiro, on the other hand, *begged* her to let him skip grades - at first because it was exciting and later so he could graduate and leave already.)


End file.
